Countertop ovens may include means for generating steam. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,502, incorporated herein by this reference. Usually, steam is generated exterior to the oven cooking cavity and piped into the oven cavity.
In other examples, water is piped into the oven cavity to or proximate the oven heating element therein in order to produce steam. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,680,810 and 8,233,690, incorporated herein by this reference.
Many prior art systems are unduly complex and expensive. Moreover, water dripping onto or near the oven heating element can cause corrosion and/or cause the oven heating element to cool.
Some countertop ovens include rotisserie features. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,390, incorporated herein by this reference. According to the '390 patent, two large spit plates are loaded into tracks in the oven side walls. In loading and unloading the spit assembly, the food may have to be handled. Moreover, a spit support plate is required to support the food vertically. And, drippings can fall onto the oven cavity floor making cleaning difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,639, incorporated herein by this reference, discloses a rotisserie base, a spit support, and a manually wound spit rotation apparatus designed for use in a conventional home oven.